A number of Internet pages require fields to be completed providing, for example, a user name and password to access a service. On encountering such information, a user has a number of choices. The user could enable the browser to remember choices that will be prompted to the user when filling similar fields again. The user could manually enter the information every time it is required. The user could also employ products that are designed for filling out forms.
The ‘remember fields’ option of form-filling products has clear security risks. Furthermore, these products reside on the computer that is actually used to surf the Internet which introduces another security risk. Similarly, while the manual entry approach is the most secure and reliable way of filling in required information, it is often frustrating and time-consuming.